historywikiaorg_nl-20200213-history
Boek: Wat is er in hemelsnaam gebeurd?
thumbDit boek is een MUST have voor eigenlijk iedereen die zich wil verdiepen in de geschiedenis. Hoewel het boek maar 300 bladzijden telt, is het een van de uitgebreidste boeken die ik ooit over geschiedenis gelezen heb. Ik zal per dag proberen een stukje eruit te schrijven, maar dat zal niet altijd lukken. GELIEVE DEZEN PAGINA NIET TE BEWERKEN ZONDER UITDRUKKELIJKE TOESTEMMING VAN MIJ! (NL13RHJGP) Deel 1 Moeder Natuur Inleiding Vandaag de dag 13.7 miljard jaar na de oerknal of big bang, weerklinken nog altijd de echo's van die reusachtige explosie, die de stoot gaf tot het ontstaan van ons heelal. Microseconden later dijde het heelal in een flits uit tot het miljarden kilometers groot was. Nieuwe sterren werden geboren, oude brandden op. Zo'n 9.2 miljard jaar later ontvlamde onze zon, ontstaan uit de restanten van uitgebluste sterren. Gigantische wolken van heet stof en gas. samengebald door de zwaartekracht van de zon, verdrongen elkaar om een plek te vinden in het pasgevormde zonnestelsel. Bij een enorme botsing tussen de jonge planeet aarde en een andere planeet -Theia- kwamen zoveel brokstukken vrij dat onze maan kon ontstaan.De aarde werd het mikpunt van een enorm bombardement van kometen, die door de kracht van Jupiter het zonnestelsel in waren geslingerd en bij onze planeet verdampten tot regenwolken. Hete gassen, vastgehouden in de aardkern, ontsnapten via vulkanen en vormden de eerste atmosfeer van de aarde. Een paar honderd miljoen jaar na de gloeiend hete geboorte van de aarde begonnen inerte (niet reagerende) chemische stoffen zich te vermenigvuldigen tot eenvoudige, eencellige levensvormen die we tegenwoordig bacteriën noemen. Soms slopen er fouten in hun kopieersysteem, wat tot variate leidde. Eén type gebruikte het zonlicht om voedsel te maken, waarbij zuurstof vrijkwam als afvalproduct. In de volgende 2.5 miljard jaar (2.500.000.000 jaar) produceerden deze simpele levensvormen genoeg van dit levensnoodzakelijke, energierijke gas om de aarde van een nieuwe atmosfeer te voorzien. Samenspel tussen de aarde, haar omgeving en vroege bacteriën verbeterde de omstandigheden voor ingewikkelder levensvormen. Bacteriën versmolten tot complexere cellen, die zich op hun beurt verbonden tot de eerste meercellige wezens. Uiteindelijk waren de zeeën vol met exotische dieren. sommige letterlijk met ogen op steeltjes, met grijparmen en andere bizarre aanhangsels. dankzij de komst van geslachtelijke voortplanting, sponsdieren, kwallen en koralen kregen gezelschap van beenvissen, schorpioenen en trilobieten (uitgestorven schaaldieren). Sporen ontkiemden op het land, waar mossen zich in de loop van miljoenen jaren ontwikkelden tot kruidachtige planten en bladerrijke bomen, die op kilometers van de waterkant in leven konden blijven. Toen het zuurstofniveau steeg, kwamen zeedieren aan wal, op zoek naar nieuwe voedselbronnen en schuilplaatsen. Reusachtige insecten en libellen dienden als voedsel voor de amfibieën die op het land heer en meester waren. Dankzij de ontwikkeling van leven raakte het land dicht bedekt met een deken van voedselrijke grond. Toen enorme stukken aardkorst op elkaar gebotst waren en zo één groot supercontinent, Pangea, hadden gevormd, slaagden reptielen erin om zich op het land voort te planten, dankzij de harde scaal die zich om hun eieren had gevormd, Kolossale hagedissen die we kinosaurussen of dinosauriërs noemen, heersten nu op het land, tussen de eerste bloemen en vogels ter wereld en nieuwe insectenpopulaties. Maar toen, 65.5 miljoen jaar geleden, werd hun wereld getroffen door de inslag van een reusachtige meteoriet, waardoor ze massaal uitstierven. Een familie van kleine nachtdieren vulde het vacuüm en vertakte zich in tal van kleine en grote schepsels die rondzwierven op de langzaam uiteendrijvenden continenten. 1 Krak, boem, au! Hoe een onzichtbaar stipje barstensvol oneindige energie uit elkaar spatte en ons heelal werd, compleet met sterrenstelsels en vaste natuurkundige wetten. Kijk eens goed om je heen. Stop alles wat je ziet in een denkbeeldige, maar ongelooflijk kolossale en supereffectieve schrootpers. Planten, dieren, bomen, je hele huis (met inhoud), het moet er allemaal in, maar ook andere gebouwen, heel je stad of heel je dorp plus de rest van het land waar je woont. Kijk in gedachten toe hoe de pers het allemaal verpulvert en samenknijpt tot een klein balletje. Stop nu ook de rest van de aarde erin. Daarna de andere planeten in ons zonnestelsel plus de zon, die ongeveer duizendmaal zo groot is als alle planeten samen. Dan onze Melkweg, met zijn ongeveer tweehonderd miljard andere zonnen. En ten slotte alle andere melkwegstelsels in het heelal, bij elkaar 125 miljard, waarvan er vele groter zijn dan de onze. Kijk goed: het wordt allemaal samengeperst tot iets wat eerst nog zo groot is als een baksteen, dan zo klein als een tennisbal, dan zo petieterig als een erwt, en tenslotte wordt het zo ontzettend fijngeknepen dat het zelfs nog kleiner is dan het puntje op deze letter i. En dan is er helemaal niets meer te zien. Al die sterren, manen en planeten zijn nu samengeperst dot één enkel onzichtbaar stipje. Meer was er niet, want zo begon ons heelal. Als een onzichtbaar spikkeltje of stipje, een 'singulariteit' zeggen wetenschappers graag. Dit onzichtbare, zware en buitengewoon compacte stipje werd zo heet en stond onder een zo zware druk van alle materie die erin vastzat, dat er ongeveer 13.7 miljard jaar geleden iets kolossaals gebeurde: Het plofte uit elkaar! Dat was geen gewone ontploffing. Het was een allemachtig krachtige ontploffing, de grootste die er ooit geweest is. Het was wat we tegenwoordig de oerknal of big bang noemen. Wat er meteen daarna gebeurde, is nog verbluffender. Die ontploffing veroorzaakte niet zomaar wat rotzooi, maar een gigantische warboel, die zich over miljarden kilometers uitstrekte. In een fractie van een seconde zwol het heelal: het onzichtbaar kleine stipje werd opeens iets zo enorm groots dat het alles bevatte wat er te zien is, ook alle materie waaruit de aarde, de zon, de maan en de sterren gevormd zijn. En er is nog heel wat dat we nog niet kunnen zien, omdat we met onze telescopen niet zo ver kunnen turen. In feite is het heelal zo groot dat niemand echt weet hoe breed of diep het nu eigenlijk is. Het klinkt allemaal ongeloofelijk en toch denken wetenschappers dat het echt gebeurd is. Waarom eigenlijk? Het vond immers heel lang geleden plaats en niemand was er getuige van. Het is begrijpelijk dat veel mensen nog altijd zo hun bedenkingen hebben tegen het hele idee van de oerknal. Maar wetenschappers zijn het in grote lijnen eens over wat er toen gebeurd is, want, zeggen ze, het bewijs is overal om ons heen te vinden. De Belg Georges Lemaître was zo ondersteboven van de slachtpartijen die hij op de slagvelden van de Eerste Wereldoorlog had gezien, dat hij het grootste deel van zijn leven besteedde aan het bestuderen van de sterren. In 1923, tijdens een bezoek aan de Universiteit van Cambridge, waar een observatorium stond met een van de grootste telescopen ter wereld, begon hij zich voor de kosmische ruimte te interesseren. Vier jaar later was hij een gevierd wiskundige, die een nieuwe theorie ontwikkelde van het uitdijende heelal, dat met een enorme oerknal begon. Net twee jaar nadat Lemaître zijn ideeën had gepubliceerd, maakte een andere wetenschapper, de Amerikaan Edwin Hubble, bekend dat hij door een krachtige telescoop kon zien hoe andere melkwegstelsels zich van de aarde af bewogen. Dat was het zichtbare bewijs dat het heelal nog steeds uitdijde. Hubble concludeerde dat er heel lang geleden iets moest zijn gebeurd waardoor de sterren en melkwegstelsels naar buiten werden gedrukt - iets zoals de oerknal van Lemaître. Echo's van onweersbuien kunnen tussen bergen en in dalen langdurig weerkaatsen, soms meer dan een minuut lang. De oerknal was een zo gigantische explosie dat wetenschappers ervan uitgingen dat het nog steeds mogelijk moest zijn de echo ervan op te vangen. De eersten wie dat lukte, waren twee Amerikaanse natuurkundigen in New Jersey: Arno Penzias en Robert Wilson. In 1964 probeerden ze een manier te vindne om het ontwerp van de radiotelescopen te verbeteren. Maar hun nieuwe telescoop bleef een geheimzinnig geluid opvangen. Hoe ze hun telescoop draaiden, ze raakten de irritante storende geruis maar niet kwijt. Met het idee dat de storing weleens afkomstig kon zijn van een radiozendmast in het naburige New York, gingen de twee op onderzoek uit. Ze ontdekten dat de zender vol duiven zat - misschien was wat ze hoorden het geluid van die duiven, versterkt door de zendmast? De duiven werden verdreven en de zendmast schoongemaakt, maar het geheimzinnige geluid bleef. Categorie:Tijdvak Categorie:Geschiedenisboeken